


Curiosity bought it back

by UnorthadoxScribe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Michaelis/you - Freeform, Sebastian/you, Undertaker/you, sebastian/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthadoxScribe/pseuds/UnorthadoxScribe
Summary: In a bad thunderstorm, you come across a cat and take pity on it and give the poor thing your coat. Unfortunately, it runs off. Fortunately, it brings you back home at the Undertaker's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got from my Tumblr 
> 
> ""Hello! Could you write a pg fic with Sebastian from Black Butler where the reader finds a cat and follows it to the manor? :D""
> 
> Will add another chapter sometime next week ~
> 
> https://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com/

Torrents of rain lashed down in one of the most vicious storms of the year. A curse that was to be expected of England. Icy whips lapped at your skin, barely covered by a soft felt collar that blew flimsily in the wind was easily blown away in the maelstrom of wind. It was simply too much on your already tired, red hands to keep holding up, half frozen from the gale. Most of the streets were empty, save for the workers like you getting home from the markets. The deluge only worsened as you made your way home, making the cobbles of the square shiny although the look of the place didn’t make a difference as the wind and rain had plastered your hair to your face and in front of your eyes. You only relied on your hearing and bearings now. 

You used to live not far from the East End, in the Blackwall Building after the rehoming act and as thankful as you were for the opportunity to have a roof over your head, being a single person had forced you to share an apartment with two other families, both of which were rough. You weren’t normally to judge but after your beloved parent’s trinkets had gone missing from their permanent home in your pocket, all there was to do assume. No other apartment would take you. Now your home was a small single room above an undertaker's shop. It wasn't much, but at least you had your privacy when the crazy bastard wasn't storing parts. You were pretty sure he was hiding something or other but it didn't really matter.  
Without warning, a blinding flash of sheet lightning illuminated the dark evening sky followed by a tremendous roll of thunder that enveloped the whole city. It rolled above the clouds in waves and ripples, seemingly clinging on until it's last dying echo. You stopped and stared like a fool, stunned by the sky's ferocity. As the last of the thunderclap withered, the tiniest of sounds caught your attention. You turned at the sound of the smallest mew and was met with the sight of a tiny black cat, drenched, huddled and quivering against a pile of cheap discarded cloth from the tailor's for warmth and cover from the raging storm. It's tail tucked beneath it submissively, the cat mewed, again and again, lost and helpless. Rain bounced harder off of your shoulders but you momentarily forgot about the storm. You crouched down and held a gentle hand out towards the creature and gingerly stroked it behind the ears.  
"Hush, little guy. It's just a storm, it'll all be okay." Looking around, you sought out something like a blanket to pick the small feline up with and finally with much internal debate, decided to part with your coat even if it caused you to get ill. Another dash of light lit up the sky, startling both of you. Your new feline companion jumped up, still partially wrapped in your coat and sprinted down an isolated street for dear life.  
"Hey- Hey wait! My coat!" You scrambled back on your hands before clumsily getting up and unsteadily running after it. It wasn't hard to follow it. It wasn't every day you saw your own coat running along the floor. The cat turned a corner and another and another, over walls and gates and bins. You struggled to keep up with it and soon succumbed to a horrible stitch in your side and massive loss of breath. Your coat suddenly stopped in front of you and looked back at you, large orange eyes staring at you from underneath as if to mock your human anatomy and lack of agility. Shielding your eyes from another lightning strike, you crumbled to the floor and took the opportunity to catch your breath. When you opened your eyes again, you were met with your own rippling reflection in the cobbles of a familiar slim street. You studied yourself in your reflection for the moment. Rising and falling as you gulped in more oxygen, hair plastered to your head, eyes wide and pained. You could finally feel the icy raindrops rolling down the back of your neck again and the biting wind. 

Sighing and looking up, you caught sight of the cat and your coat, scratching at the Undertaker's door. The coffins on the outside had been dragged in, no doubt The Undertaker's doing in fear of water damage. What could it possibly want in there? With as much effort as you could muster, you stumbled up and shuffled towards your current lodging. Just as you were about to reach the door, it opened, and the cat took much delight in being let in. Cheeky beggar. Not your home.  
"Undertaker-" You called weakly, wobbling from foot to foot. But the recipient of your mention wasn't The Undertaker. He was much more esteemed. Sebastian Michaelis stood at the door, frowning slightly and cooing at the small cat that he now cradled close to his chest like a baby.  
"You poor poor thing." He gasped. "You're shaking, oh no-" He held it tighter and was about to close the door when you took your chance to interject.  
"Oh thanks. I know. It's freezing out here." You stood about a meter from the door, waterlogged and shaking, just like the cat. He addressed you curtly.  
"You must come in at once. You'll be sure to catch a cold in weather like this." He stepped back from the door, still cradling the cat.  
"Oh no. I'm just out here taking a shower." You replied sarcastically and stepped through the hearth. "Nothing like an icy, freezing, bone-chilling wash in mid-autumn." You muttered, partially to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You'd first met Sebastian about eight months ago, just after you'd taken The Undertaker's spare room as a home. At first, you didn't take a fancy to him or his young master. It was the higher class that always looked down on your kind. Late March, just breaking into spring - it was surprisingly warm. You'd decided it was a very fair day to go for a walk by the docks to hear of news from America and the Indian 'savages'. Something or other about a Cherry Creek. It wasn't at all very exciting but one couldn't waste a bright, warm day and took the chance to spend your last few pennies on breakfast. It was then that you found them in The Undertaker's front parlor when you walked in. A tall, slim man clad in a dark suit and tails and a young boy in an eyepatch who you'd then assumed to be his son. Both clients of The Undertaker, you'd assumed.   
"Mornin'." You smiled slightly. "Lovely weather, aint it?"  
"Just lovely!" The Undertaker remarked back with a misplaced giggle. You'd learned that he was prone to that. The young boy and his butler stayed silent.   
"Now, I got a quarter pound of beef, it aint much but I thought it'd do for a decent breakfast." You placed the bag on a nearby coffin and begun to shed your light spring shawl. "Need 'ny jobs doing?" You asked. When you first moved in, you'd do odd jobs here and there for a few pennies. The Undertaker shook his head.  
"If it's perfectly alright, I'd like to get back to business." Finally, the young boy spoke up. He honestly seemed like a bit of a stuck up mummy's boy to you but held your tongue and immediately felt the tiniest bit of guilt; you'd interrupted funeral arrangements of a young, probably grieving boy for his 'mummy'.   
"Terribly sorry." You nodded and hurried past, heading towards the stairs but not without tripping over a few coffins and causing a few to topple. You froze, wide-eyed, watching in slow motion as the last one began to cascade in your direction. You squeezed your eyes shut, so much so that you saw a thousand colored dots pinpricking behind your eyelids, like twinkling fae or fairies in the night, as you waited for the connection of heavy hardwood that never came.  
"Oh dear. You ought to be much more cautious, mightn't you?" When you opened your eyes, you couldn't really see much. Your eyes had been shut as tight and secure as the coffin that you were pretty sure you'd be buried in. Through blurry vision though, you could make out the boy's accomplice holding up the coffin. You weren't sure how close a call it was, but it was probably a matter of mere inches. The one thing you were sure of, however, was The Undertaker's cackling laugh in the background. Yes, thank you, Undertaker. Great entertainment.   
"I-I...Yes. I suppose I have..." You felt a little annoyed. That tone felt a little patronizing. Oh, of course, it was. You knew it was but nonetheless felt the need to thank your savior.  
"Thank you-" You frowned, not sure how to address your savior.   
"Sebastian Michaelis." He finished.   
"Right. Thank you, Mister Michaelis." With an embarrassed nod, you squared your shoulders. "Alright well. Undertaker, I'll put the bags and things in the backroom." With that, you walked, rather rigidly past Sebastian and his boy without making eye contact. 

Now here you were. In front of the pair again. It always seemed like everytime you were in their company, you'd be in some sort of disarray. Clumsy or flushed or burnt or dripping wet and shivering.   
"Your dry humor always puts a smile on one's face." Sebastian remarked, wryly. He wasn't smiling. Or laughing. His own sarcasm.   
"I'm ever so glad I entertain you so." You rolled your eyes and glanced at The Undertaker, busy conversating with Ciel and cracked a smile. "I have him up for hours." Sebastian finally showed some sort of enjoyment.   
"I wouldn't doubt it for a moment." There was no doubt that you'd developed a soft spot for the man. Not quite romantically. Not yet anyway. Not without a nice ale down you first. You suddenly felt the weight of reality. Well, more like the weight of your wet clothes that hung off of you and sagged down to earth like old skin.   
"Oh! Bleedin' hell." You frowned and held your arms out to inspect the damage. "Bloody hell. God. Ugh."   
"Such language from a young lady." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Most unseemly." You wrinkled your nose and flicked some water at him and luckily mostly missed, forgetting the freezing cat in his arms. Sebastian had been gently drying him the best he could with your coat. Nevertheless, you felt your side was proven.  
"Unseemly." You echoed and made a face one might make when trying to prove a point and walked as best you could in heavy waterlogged clothing.   
"Don't get 'im too close to Ciel." You warned, really unnecessarily. You knew by now that Sebastian was the most cautious of men and knew everything there was to know about the boy.   
"Of course not." 

Sebastian had advised it to be very unfit weather to travel in by the time they were meant to leave. The storm had somehow gotten just a tiny bit worse. Shop signs had been blown off of their hangers and streetlamps' candles had gone out long ago. The wind even made its way into the shop and made little breezes when you stood too close to the windows to inspect the storm. Not much conversating had been done.  
"Hey Undertaker." You called, breaking the silence. "What's the difference between a horse and the weather?" You grinned at the already giggling man. "Go on, what?" He grinned. "One's reigned up and the other rains down." And off he went. Laughing. You couldn't help but smile and even a sleepy Ciel seemed amused by that one.   
"What's the Queen's favorite type o' weather? Reign!" Sebastian smiled slightly too. You suddenly gasped and sat upright.   
"Undertaker Undertaker! D'you still have that ale I gave you for a rainy day?" Your grin grew wider as The Undertaker 'oooo'ed and nodded.  
"Indeed I do!"   
"C'mon. Let's do it." You giggled childishly and strode over to the back room. "Make the most of the weather!" Acquiring the bottle and three cups, you checked the time. "Two-thirty! My master Ciel, aint it your bedtime?" The tired teen shook his head, although his visible eyelid was drooping lower by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eye spy with my little eye...something beginning with C." You looked around. Ciel had long gone to sleep much to his protests that he could handle himself but he had fallen into slumber at around ten minutes past three. The small cat you had found earlier was fast asleep in an open casket. Turns out, he was a boy cat who you'd nicknamed Tom. You said to yourself that you'd set about finding his owner tomorrow. The storm had subsided twenty minutes after however you were left without light as the rain had dampened the chimneypots. Candlelight had to suffice. It was only you, Sebastian and The Undertaker that were awake now, if you could really count The Undertaker as awake. His head was laid against a propped up elbow, face red from the alcohol. He let out little giggles every here and there but not a peep had been heard from him in ten minutes. Sebastian, of course, had nearly three bottles and was still sober. The ale had gone straight to your head.  
"C, you say? Could it possibly be Coffins?" Sebastian guessed. You gasped.   
"How could you possibly know?" The Butler smiled slightly and looked around. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with U." You jumped and pounded the table.   
"Undertaker! Undertaker!"   
"What?!" The Undertaker sprang up, alarmed. Guess he was asleep after all.   
"U!" You smiled.  
"Me?!"   
"Yea U! Undertaker!" The Undertaker sat silent for a moment, before erupting into waves of laughter, which set you off in turn. "Undertaker I think you need to sleep." You hiccoughed between heaves of laughter. "Now." He nodded and slowly got up, nearly dragging the table over with him in the process, causing you both to laugh again.   
"Bed." You finally squared your shoulders and without thinking, kissed his cheek. The Undertaker giggled, nodded and made his way up the stairs, tripping and falling a few times. You sat back down with a thud, crossed your legs under the table and stared across the table at the Butler. Sebastian smiled. Only slightly, but the sentiment and warmth was there in his eyes.   
"Penny for your thoughts?" You asked, idly, circling the cup of ale in front of you.   
"Nothing in particular." He mused. "And you?" Shifting slightly under new, dry clothes, you hummed and rose from your place across the table, tumbling a little but you made it round to his side.  
"Sebastian." You said simply. "Can I confess something?" You leaned down slightly towards him, swaying and unsteady.   
"Go on." His eyes darted down quickly to your lips and back up to your eyes. With a quick movement, you kissed him and slid onto his lap. Sebastian's lips were smooth and tasted of an off mix of copper and ale but you disregarded this fact and broke away. He seemed very amused at the current situation. A small glimmer of something illuminated his eyes. Of course, he had to be conserved about it. He was conserved when it came to every bloody thing. You rolled your eyes slightly and wrapped your hand around his necktie to pull him back in roughly, clumsily slamming your lips against his in a poorly executed attempt of passion. Nevertheless, he rectified the slight mistake and shifted to accommodate more comfort. To your surprise, he returned the kiss and rested a hand on your shoulder. Heat radiated from your face in a mix of hot flush and slight bar room tan. Your lips moved against his, sandwiched between each other, massaging delicate pink skin against skin. Your hands found his raven locks and spread your fingers through it, knowing full well that he'd come out looking disheveled. Sebastian spread his legs slightly, resulting you to partially dip down and discontinue the kiss.   
"Bleedin' hell Sebastian." You breathed and looked up at him. He indeed did look disheveled - his tie hung loosely around his neck and his top collar button had popped open, his hair that was neatly combed now looked as though he'd just risen from bed. He replied with a playful smirk.   
"Yes?" Without hesitation, you circled your arms around his neck, going in to lightly pepper kisses along his pale, smooth and sharp jawline. Sebastian craned his neck upwards before you returned and pecked his lips again.   
"I think I might fancy you."  
"Is that so?" He quirked a brow upwards. "I'm quite flattered. If I may say, I've actually taken quite the fancy to you too." He used a gloved hand to lift your chin and inspected your face in the dim candlelight. They'd nearly burnt out by now. You felt self-conscious at that moment but chose to dampen that feeling in the time being and decided to pull away from his hand to lean your head against his chest. Morning light had begun to shimmer through the window panes, landing in a thin strip across the floor, illuminating dust particles that floated around in the air.   
"Morning..." You acknowledged quietly. Drowsiness had suddenly hit you like a brick. "We've stayed up all night." Sebastian nodded.   
"Indeed we have." You looked up at him again and got off of his lap.   
"I'm sort of glad Tom came here. I followed him partially out of curiosity."  
"Curiosity killed the cat, did it not?" Sebastian stood, stretched and straightened his clothing.   
"It did. But satisfaction bought it back."


End file.
